Hit and Run
Hit and Run is the second episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 247th episode overall. It aired on May 5, 2014. Characters New Republic *Tucker *Felix *Palomo *Cunningham *Rogers Federal Army of Chorus *Locus *Several soldiers Blue Team *Washington (Mentioned only) Plot At a Federal Army outpost, Felix informs Tucker and his squad, consisting of Palomo, Cunningham, and Rogers, that the compound is heavily guarded and decides to execute a standard hit and run, in which they rig the facility with C-4 explosives. However, Tucker expresses his disapproval of this decision, initially believing that they were going to gather intelligence. Felix, knowing that Tucker is concerned about his friends, tells him that their previous plan is no longer an option due to the increased security and that his friends will have to be rescued another day. In order to infiltrate the outpost, Cunningham and Rogers ambush two Feds and disguise themselves in their armor. Tucker is also given a damaged Active Camo unit to use. After the five discuss the plan, Cunningham, Rogers, Felix, and Tucker proceed to infiltrate the facility, while Palomo waits back at the cave. Tucker soon overhears two Feds talking about a superior of theirs who arrived from the city and a Freelancer who is being help up there, worrying him. Tucker then holds a Fed at gunpoint inside the outpost and forces the latter to give him information on the location of the captured Reds and Blues. After the Fed copies the appropriate files onto a flash drive, Tucker knocks him out. Cunningham then approaches Tucker and tells him that they must leave, but the latter remains motionless until the transfer finishes. After the files are transferred successfully, Tucker quickly takes the flash drive and activates his camo, only to discover that Locus has killed Cunningham. As Tucker tries to remain quiet, Locus overhears Palomo on Cunningham's radio and realizes that the New Republic have infiltrated the compound. He orders his soldiers to sound the alarm and proceeds to inspect the room. As Locus is about to discover Tucker, he soon leaves in response to an explosion, just before Tucker's camo unit malfunctions and deactivates. Outside, Felix sets off numerous explosives as a distraction and radios the squad to abort the mission and retreat back to the cave. Although Felix and Tucker make it back to Palomo at the cave, Rogers is mistaken as a disarment specialist and is called upon by a Fed to disarm an explosive. Back at the cave, Tucker informs Felix that Locus has killed Cunningham, shocking Felix. Felix then spots Locus approaching them and the three are attacked. In response, Felix detonates the remaining explosives, killing Rogers in the process from the resulting blasts. Transcript Fade in to a shot of a tree, with the sun shining in the background. F.A.C. OUTPOST 22 Cut to Felix standing before Tucker and his squad. Felix: '''It doesn't look good, guys. They've really beefed up their security. '''Rogers: Why? What's goin' on? Felix: Well, it could be that someone from up top is coming to visit. Ooor it could be a response to the weapons I stole from this place a few weeks ago. Tucker: (sarcastically) Geez, I wonder which one it is. Palomo: Uughh...I think it's pretty obvious that it's the weapons... Tucker: Stop talking. Felix: We're gonna have to go with to Plan B. Tucker: Wait, whaddya mean? What's Plan B? Felix: We plant C4, we leave and then we blow this outpost to hell. Tucker: What!? Felix: It's a standard hit and run. I've done it a million times, we'll be fine. Tucker: Uh, actually no we'll not be fine. I thought we came here to gather intelligence? That's gonna be pretty fucking difficult when their computer system is in about forty thousand pieces! Felix: Okay, I understand you wanna save your friends. I do. Really. But data retrieval is no longer an option. Once we find out where they're holding Wash and the others, the New Republic will do everything they can to save them. (sighs) But today isn't that day. Tucker: (sighs) Yeah, whatever. Felix: Now, we've only got one active camo unit. Tucker, that goes to you. It's a little damaged, so try not to run it constantly. Only when you need to disappear. Got it? Tucker: Got it. Felix: As for they rest of you, that's up to your Captain... Tucker looks at his squad. Tucker: Ooooh. Right! Tucker then whips out his sword. Cut to two Fed specialists pulling up in a warthog and entering the cave. They inspect a cable that Tucker cut. Fed specialist 1: Ah, here's the problem. The rats must have chewed through the wire. Fed specialist 2: That is a military grade reinforced power cable. What kind of rats are you talkin' about? Fed specialist 1:...Space rats? Fed specialist 2:...Yeah I could see that. Rogers and Cunningham knock out the two. Fed specialist 1: Aagh! The back of my head! Cut to a Rebel helmet being tossing into an armor pile. Tucker: Perfect! Cut to Rogers and Cunningham in Federal armor. Tucker: Now, you look just like the rest of those assholes. Felix: That was stupidly fortunate. Tucker: Waddya mean? Felix: I mean, what if we had ended up with two really fat bad guys? What size are you, Cunningham? Like a medium? Cunningham: Youth extra large, Sir. Felix: See? Whole plan. Whole plan would've been ruined. Just 'cause you watch something on TV, you think that it's good idea? Tucker: You don't? (to Cunningham) Also, really man? Youth extra large? Cunningham: It's very sliming, Sir. Palomo: Heeeey uhhh. What about me? Do I get a disguise? Tucker: No. Palomo, you'll be guarding our escape rout. Palomo: Oh, okay. Tucker: It's because I don't trust you. Palomo: Got it. Tucker: Honestly, if you were out in the field, you'd probably get all of us killed. Palomo: I can totally see that. Yeah. Yeah, that'd be me. Felix: Alright. Let's get to work... Cut to the four of them sneaking into the outpost. Felix sneaks off to the side, while Rogers, Cunningham and an invisible Tucker walk further into the base. Cunningham: (sighs) Okay, just play it cool. Rogers: You- you really think this plan is gonna work? I know the Reds and Blues are supposed to be like war heroes. But, they all seem kinda dumb. Tucker: (voice only) Dude, I'm invisible, not deaf. Rogers: Oh... Sorry, Sir. Pan to Felix. Felix: (over radio) Okey dokey, boys. Everyone take your modified sticky detonators, find something that looks expensive and strap a bomb to it. Once you're done head back to the cave. Rogers: (over radio) You sure you're gonna be okay out there in your armor, Sir? Felix: (chuckles) Don't worry about me, kid. A Federal trooper appears behind Felix. Fed trooper: Freeze! Felix quickly pulls out his knife and throws it. Cut to a rear view of the Fed getting stabbed and falling over. Felix clenches his fist in a "yes!" gesture. '' '''Felix:' I am fucking awesome. Cut to Tucker uncloaking by a building with his detonator. '' '''Tucker:' Okay, bomb. Do me a favor and don't go off in my face. (looks to his side) Am I right? ...Who am I talking to? Fed trooper 1: (voice only) So, he's really here? Tucker: (whispering) Shit. Tucker peeks around the corner at two Feds talking. Fed trooper 2: Yep, just came in from the city. Fed trooper 1: They still got the Freelancer up there? Fed trooper 2: I dunno. Look it up inside. Fed trooper 1: Fuuuuck that. I'm not gonna let him catch me slacking off. The troopers run off. Tucker: (whispering) Wash. Felix: (over radio) Tucker, what's your status? Tucker: Good. Good. Aaalmost done. Cut to a fed monitoring a computer inside a lab. Tucker raises his detonator to the back of the soldier's head. Tucker: Don't move! Fed: (turning) What the? Tucker: I said don't move! Turning is moving! Fed: (turns back) Uurgh... Tucker: Okay, I want like a hard drive or something. With base locations and classified shit. And any info you've got on Agent Washington and the other dudes you kidnapped awhile back. Fed: Okay. Just take it easy. Rogers: (over radio) Captain, we're almost done. Where are you? Tucker: I'm in the lab. Give me a sec. Felix: (over radio) You're what!!? Tucker: Dude, chill out. I got this. Felix: Are you fucking kidding me! I specifically told you not to- (Tucker cuts off the transmission) Tucker: Thank you, mute button. Fed: Alright. The data is copying over onto a flash drive. Tucker: Sweet. Tucker knocks out the soldier. Tucker: Ha ha! Look who's dumb now! Cunningham comes up behind Tucker. Cunningham: Hey. Tucker: I surrender! Cunningham: No, sir. It's me, Cunningham. Tucker: Oh, right. Cunningham: You turned off your radio. Everything okay? Tucker: Yeah, sorry. I was kinda in the middle of something. Cunningham: Well, we've gotta go. Like now. Tucker: Yeah, absolutely. (looks at the download) Just one more minute. Cunningham: Sir, but I think the Feds are onto us. Tucker: Okay okay. We can gooooooooo... The download completes. Tucker grabs the drive and cloaks. Tucker: ...Now! A shotgun blast is heard, followed by the sound of Cunningham's body and an empty shotgun shell dropping to the floor. Cut to Locus lowering his shotgun, with two Fed troopers standing beside him. Tucker crouches. '' '''Tucker:' (whispering) Oh shit. Locus steps forward and examines Cunningham's body. Palomo: (over radio) Cunningham? Everything okay? Uh Jason? Man, what's going on? Uuuhh guys? Cunningham isn't responding. Locus: We've been infiltrated. Sound the alarm. The two Fed troopers leave the lab. Locus glances at the "transfer complete" computer display and the Fed Tucker knocked out. Locus raises his gun and slowly walks forward. Cut to Locus approaching from Tucker's point of view. "Equipment Malfunction" flashes on Tucker's HUD. Locus hears an explosion and turns around right as Tucker's camo fails. '' '''Locus:' Grrrrr... Locus leaves the lab. Tucker looks at the bodies of Cunnuningham and the Fed trooper. Tucker: (quietly) Ah, fuck... Felix: (Over radio) Goddammit! Everyone move! We are aborting the mission! Cut to three Feds searching on top of a building. A bomb explodes and sends them flying. Cut to Felix behind a crate as more bombs explode and Feds run around in the background. Felix: I detonated some of the C4 as a distraction, so get out of there! Cut to Rogers planting a bomb in a hallway and running off. Felix: (over radio) There's a good chance they'll be searching for, and disarming the bombs. Rogers: Ah, man... As Rogers runs out a trooper running by stops him. Fed trooper 3: Hey, you! Stop! Rogers: Uuuh...Yes? Fed trooper 3: You're a specialist, right? Come on man we need your help. Rogers: Oh...Great. Cut to Tucker running up a hill. Three Feds pass behind him. '' '''Tucker:' Shit! Tucker keeps running through the base with chaos all around him. Tucker: Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Tuckers runs into the cave and comes face to face with Palomo. Palomo: Tucker! Tucker: (Jumping back) Jesus, dude! Palomo: Are you okay? What happened? Tucker: No! I mean yes! Where's Felix and Rogers? Cut to Rogers and several Feds standing around a bomb. Fed trooper 3: Here. Rogers: Oh. Fed trooper 3: You can disarm this, right? Rogers: Well, I ugh...No I... Fed trooper 4: Waddya mean "no"!? This is your job! Rogers: Right, no I know ugh...I know. Random Fed: (voice only) Intruder! Cut to Felix running from a hail of bullets. He hides from three troopers behind a tree. Taking a deep breath, he jumps out and deflects their shots with his shield then shoots each soldier. Cut to another Fed charging at Felix. Fed: Yaaaaaaaaggghhh! The scene goes into slow motion as Felix kicks the soldier's legs out from under him. Felix: Right. Felix backs up to Tucker and Palomo at the cave entrance. Felix: Talk to me people! Where's Rogers? Tucker: Not here! Felix: Cunningham? Tucker: ...Locus got him. Felix: Locus is here!? Locus is seen uncloaking through Felix's scope. Palomo ducks Locus' sniper shot. Felix: Run! Palomo: What about Rogers!? Felix pulls out his detonator. Felix: Get down! Tucker: No wait! Felix pulls the trigger. All bombs start beeping. Cut to Rogers and the Feds. Rogers: Oh son of a bi- The bomb explodes. Cut to black. Gallery 12 02 00002.png 12 02 00003.png 12 02 00004.png 12 02 00005.png 12 02 00006.png TuckerArmor 12teaser.png 12 02 00008.png 12 02 00009.png 12 02 00010.png 12 02 00011.png 12 02 00012.png 12 02 00013.png 12 02 00014.png Felix 12teaser.png 12 02 00015.png 12 02 00016.png Sticky Detonator.png Trivia *One of the two Fed specialists yells "The back of my head!" when he's knocked out, referencing Simmons' gag of calling out injuries. *Rogers and Cunningham disguising themselves as Feds may be a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, in which Luke Skywalker and Han Solo disguise themselves as Stormtroopers. *Tucker telling Palomo that "if you were out in the field, you'd probably get all of us killed," serves as ironic foreshadowing, as Tucker indirectly causes the deaths of Cunningham and Rogers by disobeying Felix's orders. *Tucker's view of Locus in his HUD may be a reference to the Halo 4 Scanned trailer, where the Didact walks towards Master Chief in the same way. *At 5:37, when a Fed soldier is caught in an explosion, he yells the wilhelm scream. *The running gag, "son of a bitch," returns in this episode, being said by Rogers. Video Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes